


A Different Kind of Play

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Naughty Kate, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a different idea of what makes a fun game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Play

"Max, I'm ho--are you kidding me!?"

When Kate had left to go grocery shopping, Max had given her a halfhearted goodbye from her spot on the couch, eyes glued to the game she'd been playing all week. That had been four hours ago. And Max was still in the same place, gazing unblinkingly at the screen as her fingers worked the controller.

"You can't have been at that game the whole time I was gone!" scolded Kate as she set down the bags. "Max Caulfied, you get up from there this instant."

"Can't." was the photographer's listless reply. "Close to boss..."

Kate puffed up her cheeks. Enough was enough. She'd been obsessed with that game since she'd gotten it, and it was time to put a stop to the madness. Stomping over to Max, she tried to pull her off the couch. But the brunette refused to budge. "Get up, Max. Get up, get up, get up!"

"Leave me alone..." Max whined.

"Get. Up. Now."

Max jerked away from Kate's hands, scooting to the other end of the couch and continuing to play. "I'm busy. Come back later." That was the last straw.

Taking a deep breath and gathering up her courage, Kate realized there was one way to get through to the photographer. Making be result to her room, she yanked open her drawer, pulling out the 'special' outfit inside. A form-fitting bodice of black latex. A devious smile formed on her face, even as her cheeks burned red at the thought of what she planned to do.

Slipping on the garment, she sighed in contented bliss at the familiar feel of the latex hugging her frame. It felt like a second skin, comforting and warm, and as she tied it in place, she didn't know where she ended and the latex began.

She admired herself in the mirror and licked her lips, not just because of the devious designs she had in mind, but because of how damn good she looked. 

Reaching back into the drawer, she pulled out all the things she needed; handcuffs, ankle cuffs, a small leather paddle with a heart design, a leash and collar, and a ballgag.

Strutting back out into the common room, she was unsurprised to see Max was still hard at play. She didn't even look up as Kate approached her. "Max...I'm going to give you one more chance. Stop playing that game."

"No."

The blonde sighed and held up her toys. "Have it your way."

Faster than even Max's legendary eyes could track, Kate snapped the handcuffs around Max's wrists. Before the brunette could protest, Kate had forced the ballgag into her mouth and tied the strap, muffling her outburst. 

"I warned you." chuckled Kate as she pounced on top of Max and cuffed her ankles together. She struggled, but was no match for Kate once she got serious. And was she ever.

Once she'd restrained Max, she affixed the collar to her slender neck and attached the leash. Turning off the TV and game, she took a seat on the couch, opposite Max, and spoke. "You've been obsessed with that game lately, and not only have you been giving me barely passable replies, you've been snubbing me. You've become a spoiled brat. So...I'm going to treat you like one."

Max screamed into her gag, making Kate laugh. "You can scream if you want, but I'd save that energy for later. On the ground, now."

Not missing the slight edge to her voice, Max, with minimal difficulty, got onto the floor on her hands and knees. Kate hopped off the couch, looming over the brunette, keeping a tight grip on the leash and regarding the photographer with a dominating gaze.

"You're in need of some punishment." purred Kate, heart pounding hard enough she wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard it. "Turn around, and stick out that pretty little ass for me."

Face flaming, Max nodded and awkwardly turned, presenting her panty-glad bottom to the blonde, waiting to see what she had in store.

"Keep staring straight ahead." ordered Kate as she knelt down, holding up the paddle. "Don't turn around, or it'll be worse. Understand?"

"Ymph." Max replied, and Kate was delighted to see her trembling. Whether from fear of excitement, it was hard to tell.

Raising the paddle high, she brought it crashing down on Max's bottom.

Max's shriek was muffled by the gag, but she followed Kate's orders and kept her gaze focused on the wall, lest she incur even more of the girl's wrath. 

Kate smacked her again, letting out a giggle at the sight of Max's back arching, her delicate fingers clawing at the hardwood floor for any kind of grip and finding none. She soon developed into a steady rhythm, whacking the girl's behind until she noticed a damp spot beginning to grow on her underwear.

"You...you shameful little tart!" Kate snapped, pulling up Max by the leash. "This isn't exactly punishment if you're getting wet from it!"

Max shook her head, trying and failing to deny her arousal. 

"You're not? Then what..." Kate pulled down the girl's panties and slipped a finger into her dripping mound, almost surprised at how easily the digit slid in. "...is this?"

Were it not for the gag, the moan Max let out would've been sure to reach at least a few apartments. She gurgled as she slumped her head, a string of drool rolling down the gag and forming a puddle on the floor. "Mmph sormph..."

"What was that?" asked Kate, removing her finger, smacking Max's bare ass and making her yelp. 

"Sormph! Mm smph mmph sormph!"

With her free hand, Kate began rubbing her stiffened nipples, biting her lip to stifle moans of her own. Her little photographer was beginning to break. 

"I don't think you're sincere..." cooed Kate, spanking her again, and again, over and over until bright red hearts began appearing on the formerly pale flesh.

Each time Max tried to apologize, the paddle struck before she could get a word out. Her eyes rolled, her juices ran down her legs, and sweat coated her lithe frame, her hair sticking to her face. Her breath came out in short, ragged gasps, and her pussy throbbed, alight with want, filling the room with a powerful, musky scent.

She jolted when Kate leaned into her ear and whispered "Have you been punished enough?" She nodded eagerly, screaming when she felt another smack. "Wrong answer!" Another burst of smacks brought tears to her eyes. "I'm the one in control here, and I'll decide when you've been punished enough, you brat."

And so it went, more abuse at the hands of the paddle. Kate's technique was flawless, delivering pain at irregular intervals so she couldn't get used to it, while spacing them out just enough that she never became dull to the sting.

Eventually, Kate upped the ante, teasing and toying with the bound girl's clit with her violinist fingers. The combination of pain and pleasure was enough to drive her insane, but the fact Kate always stopped just before she reached climax was the worst of it all. 

Finally, after hours of torture, Kate paused. She reached over and untied the ballgag, Max taking several lungfuls of air. "P-Please..." she begged through tears.

"Please...what?" replied Kate.

"Please...mistress...let me--"

"No." Kate stood, sauntering past Max, kneeling down before her. "I know what you want, and I'm not giving it to you. Instead, you get to watch."

Max didn't have to wonder what she meant as Kate spread her legs, moving the crotch of the bodice aside, exposing her own dripping cunt. She moved her fingers downward, giving her captive quite the show, relishing the way the brunette gazed at her hungrily.

"Look at me." Kate commanded as she began to rub herself. "Only me, nowhere else."

Barely conscious, Max kept her attention focused on the blonde, whimpering as her pussy burned with desire. This, undoubtedly, was the cruelest torture she had inflicted on her so far.

Kate's moans filled her ears as she began rubbing herself, her eyes closed, rosy lips parted. "Max..." she whispered pleasurably, over and over like a mantra. Over and over, until the name was replaced with the sounds of orgasmic ecstasy. The climax that had been building all afternoon made her cry out so loud it would be a miracle if the neighbors didn't hear it, but she didn't care, it felt so good...

"You'll stay here for the night." spoke Kate, tying Max's leash to the coffee table and cuffing her hands behind her back to her ankle restraints in an effective hogcuff. "Let this be a lesson to you, Max." Gracing the brunette with a quick, but loving kiss, she sauntered back into her room, the sound of the girl's sobbing music to her ears.


End file.
